Conventionally, a technique of evaluating an operation status from the viewpoint of reducing a fuel consumption amount (energy saving) is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration that teaches an operator improvement of a fuel consumption amount. According to the fuel-saving operation evaluation system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, how much the fuel can be saved can be quantitatively obtained.
However, according to the fuel-saving operation evaluation system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the fuel consumption amount in the average operation time needs to be set in advance. Also, the above fuel-saving operation evaluation system has a configuration in which an on-vehicle controller performs calculation, and thus, it is difficult to compare an operator with other operators in real time. Further, according to the above fuel-saving operation evaluation system, it is also difficult to compare an operation with a past operation history due to a limit in storage capacity.